


I Will Wait

by RedHoodieAndTheOutlaws



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Short Story, World War II, i wrote this for creative writing, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodieAndTheOutlaws/pseuds/RedHoodieAndTheOutlaws
Summary: Johnny's pulled off to fight in the war overseas. His girlfriend, Darcy, is worried he might not make it back. While he's gone, she writes to him, anticipating every response. It's the only way she knows he's still alive.





	I Will Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story I wrote for my Creative Writing class last year, and I'm extremely proud of it. I feel like it needs to be posted somewhere, so this is as good as any place.

**September 19th, 1940**  
  
The high pitched noise of a train whistle sounded through the air. It pierced through the sound of conversation, as people were saying their last goodbyes. In only a few moments, the men would be leaving their girlfriends and wives. Some of them were not newcomers to the terrors of violence, while others were barely out of high school.  
One of those men was Johnny Miller. He had just graduated high school three years ago at age 18. That meant that he had to be drafted according to the new Selective service act, which had been publicly announced on the 16th, three days ago. Seeing him off on the train was his girlfriend, Darcy Bennett.   
Darcy and Johnny had only been together a year, but already they were the perfect couple. They never fought, they did everything together, and they were pretty much the most adorable pair you’ve ever laid eyes on. The two were completely head-over-heels for one another. The idea of Johnny being sent off into the horrors of war really frightened Darcy. Once he leaves her, he may never come back the same. The dark temptations of violence can darken even the purest man's heart.  
"Do you really have to leave?" Darcy said at last. Her apprehension was quite clear in the wavering of her voice. Johnny tried to respond in a light and comforting tone.  
"Unfortunately. But don't worry, I'll be back before you know it. The Germans won't know what hit 'em, and the war will end in no time." Darcy didn't seem all that convinced judging by the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She tried to blink them away.   
"Just promise me you'll come back, Johnny," she said, keeping her voice as calm as possible. Johnny smiled brightly, his lips parting just enough to see his perfectly white teeth.   
"I promise. I'll come back when this is all over. Promise you'll wait for me?" How could Darcy say no? She'd wait forever if that's what it took. The world could go to chaos, and she would still wait. That's how much she loved Johnny.   
"Always," she replied with a slight smile. Johnny pulled her into an embrace as the train whistle blew again. He had to hurry before the train left him behind. Darcy wished they could stay like this a bit longer, and maybe the train would go on without Johnny. But eventually they pulled their bodies away, arms falling their sides.   
With a final goodbye and a kiss to the cheek, Johnny disappeared into the crowd of women and children waving off the men who were waving from the windows. And just like that, her smile disappeared. And it wouldn't return until Johnny did. Gray smoke trailed behind the train as it chugged off. Darcy couldn't hear the the cheering and weeping of the people around her, for her senses  blocked out everything and left her to her loneliness and sorrow. She didn't like the odds of Johnny's return.  
  
 **December 7th, 1941**  
  
News had gotten around quickly about the attack on Pearl Harbor. In his last letter to Darcy, Johnny had mentioned that he was stationed there. When she had seen the article in the newspaper describing the incident, her heart dropped. Complete despair was written on her face. The only thing running through her mind was the thought of Johnny dead.   
Her knees weakened, and she fell back into her chair. She put her head into her hands and began to sob uncontrollably. Her hands became wet from the warm tears that fell from her brown eyes.   
Days later, Darcy received another letter. Her heart raced when she considered it would be a letter from the army stating that Johnny was truly dead. She hesitantly ripped open the envelope, mentally preparing herself for the terrible news that may be written on the paper.  
What she read inside caused her to sigh in relief, letting out a breath breath she was unaware she was holding. It was a letter from Johnny. He was writing to inform her that he was uninjured. The attack had left him unharmed.  
Darcy cried, but this time her tears were ones of happiness and relief. If Johnny was okay, that was all that mattered.  
  
 **September 13th, 1944**  
  


Now that Pearl Harbor was destroyed, Johnny had been moved to Nancy, France. The Germans there had been holding strong, but their control over the city was weakening. The American Infantry was winning so far, and hopefully they would continue to hold against the German forces.   
On September 15th, the battle was over, and America had won. The German troops retreated from France as soon as they had been defeated. Days after the battle's end, Darcy received a letter once more. She always looked forward to his letters because that meant he was still holding strong, still living.  
His optimistic and cheery personality always showed in his letters, no matter what the situation. Even after a ten day battle, he was determined that he'd get back okay. He never seemed to let the violence around him corrupt his personality. With each letter, he would remind her that he loved her. He never failed to do so. And not once did she fail to write back. His letters were all she had of him right now. She was beginning to think that maybe he would come back in on piece.  
  
 **March 7th, 1945**  
  
A letter came for Darcy, and this time she didn't even consider a single pessimistic thought. She eagerly opened the letter. She took a seat and pulled out the thin paper. She carefully unfolded the letter and began to read with a smile. But that smile quickly turned into a frown, which turned into a gasp of horror at what she read:  
  


_To Miss Darcy Bennett,_ _  
___We regret to inform you that Johnny Miller was killed in action on March 1st. He died of a gunshot to the chest, and he unfortunately bled out before getting medical attention. His funeral will be held a week from now on the 14th of March.  
  


Darcy didn't want to read on anymore. Already the paper was stained with tears. Her hands gripped the paper tightly, crumpling the edges. Her knuckles turned white from the grip she held on the letter.  
Suddenly, the world around her came crashing down. She had let herself hope too much. When her guard was down, life threw tragedy right at her.  
  
 **March 14th, 1945**  
  
Johnny's casket was being lowered into a shallow grave. Among the onlookers were Johnny's parents, his younger sister, and Darcy. Darcy held a neutral expression as she watched the casket. In front of her, Johnny's mother was crying into her husband's shoulder. He held her tightly, trying his best to console her, though he didn't seem to be doing much better. Johnny's sister Mary, who was only in 5th grade, lowered her head sadly. Darcy couldn't see Mary's face, but she knew her eyes would be flowing with tears. Mary was incredibly close to Johnny, and had admired him greatly. Now her brother was gone, taken by Death himself.  
Darcy could not bring herself to cry because she had cried for five days straight. And now she was finally out of tears.  
  
 **September 2nd, 1945**  
  
The world was celebrating the end of the war. Everyone was out in the streets cheering as the soldiers returned to their loved ones. Darcy was the only one not celebrating. She sat in her house alone. The newspaper was off to the side on a coffee table, being completely ignored. The headline read, 'The war is over!' But that didn't matter much to Darcy.   
While the other women awaited their boyfriends and husbands, she would not get to see Johnny. She wouldn't get to see his sandy blonde hair in the sea of people, or watch as his blue eyes scanned the crowd for her face. Now Johnny lay dead in the earth, never to come back to her. She never even got to say a final goodbye. Outside, people cheered and laughed, happy that the war had passed. But for Darcy, nothing had changed.   
It was Johnny's turn now to wait for her. One day they would be together again, even if it meant waiting for many years to reunite.  


**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly me writing about how important letters can be during a time of war, especially to someone you love who's so far away. Comments are most appreciated, so make sure to leave some if you liked this :)


End file.
